Star Trek: The Next Generation Core Game Book
| reformat = | reprint = | pages = 308 | duopages = | ISBN = ISBN 1889533009 | printed = | omnibus = | date = | stardate = | altcover = | caption = }} Description :Space :The Final Frontier :These are the Voyages... :Ever wonder what it would be like to take the Conn of a [[Galaxy class|''Galaxy-class]] starship as you engage a Romulan warbird? Ever wanted to drink Klingon bloodwine with your comrades on the [[IKS Pagh|I.K.S. Pagh]]? What about a shore leave on breathtaking Risa in search of the legendary Tox Uthat? Or a quick trip to Ferenginar to haggle with the Grand Nagus?'' :The ''Star Trek: The Next Generation Roleplaying Game lets you "make it so" against the backdrop of the greatest science fiction universe ever created. Experience all of the adventure and excitement the galaxy has to offer as you and your friends become the actors in your own Star Trek: The Next Generation adventures, creating new chapters and new stories set in this fascinating universe. Defend the Federation from the onslaught of the Borg, trade phaser blasts with Orion pirates, maneuver your ship through the deadly plasma storms of the Badlands, or explore unknown stars beyond the limits of Federation space.'' :Adventure awaits you, Captain. Do you have what it takes to boldly go where no one has gone before? Contents * Introduction * Operations * United Federation of Planets * Starfleet * Character Creation * Traits * Rules of Engagement * To Boldly Go... * ...Where No One Has Gone Before * Rewards * Adventure Among the Stars * Shakedown Cruise * Sciences * Starships * Technology * Galaxy * Aliens * Creatures * Index References Characters : • Joan Aksah • Aliok • Kel Apar • Tom Bridges • Dan Cheung • • Combs • Allia Deston • De Vries • Rial Elbrun • Hoddek • Jellek • Elisa Keil • Korudos • • Landers • Lau • Ramona Lukin • Maxwell • Benjamin Millard • Alynna Nechayev • Newton • Arax Papaub • Peters • Ann Potrikos • • • • Serra • • • Erika Tolorn • Topa • • Avras Utral Alessara • Alric • Robert April • Reginald Barclay • Andrea Brand • B'rek • Cherok • Zefram Cochrane • Corbin • Corby • Beverly Crusher • Wesley Crusher • Crystalline Entity • Damra • Darzana • Data • Sam Decker • Dirksen • Farkiss • Flynn • Rachel Garrett • Garth of Izar • Gernac • Gnarr • Gomez • Gorkon • Gowron • G'raash • Phillip Green • Guinan • Henrison • • Adolf Hitler • • Jaresh-Inyo • Kahless II • Kamala • Khrysaros • James T. Kirk • Kolrak • Arra Kon • Kostos • Geordi La Forge • Gan Laikan • Lore • • • Lyzar • Benjamin Maxwell • Merrick • James Moriarty • Morsha • Mot • Tujiro Nakamura • Neral • • Miles O'Brien • Jean-Luc Picard • Christopher Pike • Q • Ridgeway • Kyle Riker • William T. Riker • Rinaldi • Sarek • • Satok • Sh'arain • Semok • Khan Noonien Singh • Benjamin Sisko • Arinda Skaelas • Noonian Soong • Spock • Sten • Hikaru Sulu • Surak • Suvok • Tanac • Tarnoc • T'bal • • Vel Tikon • Timothy • T'Pau • T'Pavis • Deanna Troi • Vaxx • Velora • Venak • Sharas Vetra • Virel • Wernher von Braun • Mark Wells • Worf • Zek Starships and vehicles Earth and the Federation : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ( / ) • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • Phoenix • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • Other ships and vehicles :K'tara (freighter) • (warbird) • (attack cruiser) Types and classifications : • • • Locations :Acamar III • Aldebaran III • Alpha Centauri IV • Alpha Onias III • Alpha Quadrant • Altair III • Altair IV • Altair VI • Andoria • Antede III • Argelius II • Argus sector • Arteline IV • Arteline Sector • Balin I • Balin II • Balin III • Balin IV • Balin V • Beta Quadrant • Beta Thoridor • Betazed • Black Cluster • Bolarus IX • Bulgal VII • Bynaus • Calder II • Camor V • Cardassia Prime • Celo III • Collapsar 49 • Coridan III • Delphi Ardu IV • Delta Quadrant • Deneb IV • Deneb V • Deneb IX • Dessica II • Detweiller III • Devidia II • Dytallix B • Earth • Ennan VI • Epsilon Roma III • Ferenginar • France • Gagarin IV • Gamma Arigulon II • Gamma Quadrant • Gariman sector • Gault • Genesis Planet • Gonal IV • Iyaar • Jouret IV • Kalla III • Kerla II • Khitomer • Klabnos • Klingon Neutral Zone • Locris III • Marijne VII • Mars • Merkora • Merkora Nebula • Mordan IV • Mount Sashera • Narendra III • Nausicaa • Nelvana III • New Orleans • Omega IV • Omicron Theta • P80-AS • Pacifica • Palmas • Paris • Plains of Glass • Praxis • Psellus III • Rectys II • Rigel IV • Rigel V • Rigel VII • Rigel XII • Risa • Romulan Neutral Zone • Ronara • Scylla sector • Sector 294 • Sector 342 • Setlik III • Starbase 22 • Starbase 24 • Starbase 25 • Starbase 39-Sierra • Starbase 84 • Starbase 277 • Starfleet Academy • Surimar IV • Talaria • Talos IV • Tellar • Terabia • Thantos VII • Titan (moon) • Torona IV • T'shona Expanse • Turkana IV • Uiono's Star • Uzor • Valer IV • Vimbreni IV • Vulcan (planet) • Vulcana Regar Races and cultures :Alpha Centauran • Andorian • Antedean • Betazoid • Bolian • Breen • Bynar • Caradian • Cardassian • Devidian • Douwd • El-Aurian • Ferengi • Harelian • Human • Iyaaran • Jarada • Klingon • Nausicaan • Orion • Q (species) • Romulan • Tellarite • Vulcan Aldean • Android • Arretian • Arteline (species) • Axanarian • Bajoran • Bandi • Borg • Camorian • Corvallen • Debrune • Denebian • Grazerite • Horta • Kohm • Kriosian • Ligonian • Locrian • Organian • Pakled • Palmian • Pselliad • R'akaa • Rigelian • Sky Spirit • Talarian • Tamarian • Terabian • Tholian • Varillian • Vimbreni • Yang • Zakdorn States and organizations :Breen Assemblage • Cardassian Union (Obsidian Order) • Coalition of Madena • European Hegemony • Ferengi Alliance (Ferengi Commerce Authority • Klingon Empire (Klingon Defense Force) • Maquis • Orion Syndicate • Q Continuum • Romulan Star Empire (Romulan Star Navy • Tal Shiar) • Sheliak Corporate • United Federation of Planets (Federation Science Council • Federation Supreme Court • Starfleet) • United States of America Technology and weapons :combadge • starship • phaser Creatures :Aldebaran serpent • Bulgallian rat • Interphasic organism • Klabnian eel • Rectyne monopod • Talarian hook spider • Tarkassian razor beast Other references :Andorian kossos • animal • atmosphere • Axanar Rebellion • Babel Conference • bat'leth • Battle of Cheron • Battle of Po Ucan IV • Battle of Wolf 359 • Bell Riots • chaka • checkers • chess • Denebian slime devil • dilithium • d'k'tagh • don-jot • Earth-Romulan War • Eugenics Wars • hasperat • Holy Rings of Betazed • horga'hn • humanoid • Khitomer Accords • Klingon Civil War • K'tara test • latinum • lifeform • lirpa • longbow • mek'leth • mok'bara • New United Nations • oo-mox • Organian Peace Treaty • planet • plomeek soup • poker • Pon farr • Prime Directive • Psi 2000 virus • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2366-2373) • races and cultures • rank • rapier • Sanctuary district • space • Spican jewel ape • strategema • sword • tal-shaya • Tamor root • technology • Tellarite bem • title • Tomed Incident • Treaty of Algeron • Treaty of Cheron • uniform • vionium • Vulcan lute • Vulcan rial • weapon • World War III Timeline :23rd century • 2360s Appendices External link * category:books category:rPG books